Russian Roulette: Between Angel And 100,000
by D.F. Williams
Summary: Please R&R. It's a game of high stakes, drop zones, and 100,000. Angel, Jeff Hardy, Lucas Roberts, and Sidney Prescott from Scream are on there as well.
1. Angel vs Lucas vs Sidney vs Jeff

"The Craft/Buffy: The Vampire Slayer/Days Of Our Lives/WWE RAW vs. Russian Roulette" By: D.F. Williams  
  
Chapter 1: Neve Campbell Questions And A Cranky Contestant It's the most dangerous game that Game Show Network has to offer. It's dramatic-yet funny--as the way the contestants exit when they get an answer wrong, their drop zone unlocks, and the light stops on them. They fall through a hole just to get off stage!  
  
"Four strangers. One goal: To challenge each other for a chance at $100,000. But one wrong answer can be their last. This is Russian Roulette." Burton said in his low, movie announcer voice.  
  
"The players are: Angel, whose last name is withheld, a vampire crime fighter from Los Angeles, California. Sidney Prescott, a college student also from Los Angeles, California. Another contestant is Lucas Roberts, a detective from Salem, Massachusetts, and Jeff Hardy, a musician and ex- wrestler from Cameron, North Carolina. And here is your host of Russian Roulette, Mark L. Walberg." Burton said. The audience applauded.  
  
ALSO: I don't own Angel, Sidney Prescott, Lucas Roberts, Jeff Hardy, or the game show Russian Roulette.  
  
The audience had applauded. Mark L. Walberg walked over the bridge to the game area. He introduced everyone to the dangerous game show in the world: Russian Roulette. The reason is that if a player gets an answer wrong or time is up on answering a question, their drop zone unlocks. If the light stops on them, they drop through a trap door.  
  
The four contestants who are trying to avoid falling are Sidney Prescott (Scream), Angel (Buffy: The Vampire Slayer), Lucas DiMera (Days Of Our Lives) and Jeff Hardy (WWE RAW).  
  
"In this round, each question is worth $250. Now since this is a new season, we have a new rule. We will give each one of you $1,000. Now, since we drew numbers to see who would start first, that means Jeff, you are our first challenger. Here's the question." Mark said. "What year did Neve Campbell win an MTV Award for Best Actress? And who would you like to challenge?"  
  
"I'll challenge Lucas." Jeff said. "I don't think he's a fanatic of Scream."  
  
"Lucas, Jeff over here has challenged you to answer this question. Good luck."  
  
"HA!" he said. "It's."  
  
"Lucas, wait for me to give the choices!" Mark said. The audience laughed and applauded. "Is it 1996, 1998, 1999, or 2000?"  
  
"As I was saying-it was 1998. Eat dirt, Jeff!" Lucas retorted. The audience gasped and laughed.  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that!" Jeff said.  
  
"OK. You can stop going at each other's throats." Mark said. "Is the correct answer 1998?"  
  
A guitar riff sounded. The audience applauded. Lucas won $200 for getting it correct. His total was now $1,250.  
  
"OK, Lucas." Mark said. "And we'll add another drop zone while we're at it. Since you answered the question correctly, YOU are now the challenger. Here's the question. What exotic Porsche car model did Neve Campbell say she owned?" he asked. "Now you can select who to challenge."  
  
"I think Jeff is more of a car fanatic, but not about foreign models, like, Porsches for example. I'll challenge him." Lucas said.  
  
"You sound pretty unsure there." Mark said. "I thought you were going to challenge Sidney there."  
  
"I'm going to get him for this." Jeff said. The audience laughed out loud and applauded.  
  
"Now, the answer to the question is: Is it the 911, 928, 944, or 968?" Mark asked.  
  
"Now, I have exactly no idea who Neve Campbell is," Jeff, who was unsure about the question, said. The audience laughed. "But I'll take a wild guess and say she owns the exotic 911. A Corvette can go faster than that car!" The audience laughed harder. The camera showed Sidney.  
  
"Oh, that's enough, Jeff!" she replied.  
  
"Is the correct answer 911?" A buzzer sounded. Jeff gave a look of disgust. Lucas rejoiced, but was proven wrong. The audience groaned. Then a guitar riff played. The audience laughed. The producers thought the answer was wrong.  
  
"The producers researched the answer on a GeoCities web page and it says she owns a 911 Carrera. They have confirmed that the answer is correct, so we'll add $250 to your score, Jeff." Mark said.  
  
"Here is the next question." Mark said before Jeff interrupted him.  
  
"Is this another freakin' question about Neve Campbell?! I've had enough of this--!" Jeff yelled. The audience laughed harder, along with Jeff, and applauded. The cussword was bleeped out with a car horn.  
  
"Jeff, I'm here to inform you that your hopes of getting out of these questions just got down even deeper because all of the questions in this round have to deal with her. In other words, you don't have any chance of escaping these first-round questions." Mark said. "Just in case you didn't notice, when you said Neve Campbell, we just added another drop zone." The audience laughed and applauded. Jeff wasn't going to give another outburst like that.  
  
"OK." Mark said. "As I was saying, what month on the third day is her birthdate?" "You may select who to challenge."  
  
"It looks as if the knowledge about Neve Campbell will never die." Jeff said. "I'm going to give Lucas a break. I'll challenge Angel."  
  
"Angel, it looks like Jeff has challenged you." Mark said. "Is the correct answer October, November, September, or December?"  
  
"Gee, I wish Jeff could have taken that one." Angel retorted. The audience laughed.  
  
"I, like Jeff, have no idea who she is, so I'll say the third. I'm guessing on this one. I'm about 50% sure."  
  
"Hmmm, I'd say. Is the correct answer the third?" A guitar riff sounded. The audience applauded. Angel went up to $1,250.  
  
"I'd say NONE of the contestants know who Neve Campbell is." Mark said. The audience laughed and applauded. "We'll add one more drop zone. Anyways, Angel, here's the next question. You have become the challenger now. The question is: What was the name of Neve Campbell's character in Scream? You may now select who to challenge."  
  
"Hmmm, I haven't challenged Lucas. I'll challenge him."  
  
"Angel did it to you now, Lucas." Mark said. "Is it Sidney Prescott, Kelly Clarkson, or Sami Brady?"  
  
"Hmmm, I haven't seen Scream when it came out in theaters, so I'll say Sami Brady."  
  
"Is the correct answer Sami Brady?" A buzzer sounded. Half of the audience groaned and laughed. On the screen for the viewers at home, the correct answer, Sidney Prescott, was highlighted.  
  
"Oooh, I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Mark said. "Actually, the correct answer was YOUR OPPONENT!" The audience laughed harder and applauded. "Well, because you got that answer wrong, all of your money goes to Angel. And you have to play Russian Roulette with four drop zones. Any last words?"  
  
Score Recap: Sidney: $1,000 Angel: $2,500 Lucas: $0 Jeff: $1,250  
  
"Jeff Hardy, you are not going to get away with this. Just you wait." The audience paused, then laughed. Some even applauded.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Mark said. The audience laughed. "You know that Jeff could win the $100,000 and you drop. It's a possibility."  
  
"Unlock Lucas' drop zone." Mark commanded. A loud thump was heard as Lucas' drop zone was unlocked. "Let's play Russian Roulette." He said. The main jingle when you are going to play Russian Roulette played. "Pull the handle."  
  
And Lucas did just that.  
  
"Neve Campbell, I'm coming down with you!" he said as he pulled the lever.  
  
The lights spun around the game floor. The camera switched to a unique sky- high view. The light showed different spaces.  
  
"No, please, not me." Sidney said. "I'm not going to drop because of witchcraft!" The audience laughed. "Sidney, you didn't get any of the questions wrong, but your time will come." Mark said.  
  
"Don't point that - light at me!" Jeff said. The audience laughed because Jeff had a swearing problem. It was bleeped out with yet another car horn.  
  
The light stopped on Lucas.  
  
"Oh, my." His drop zone opened. He dropped with a surprised expression on his face. The audience laughed and cheered as Lucas fell down. "SEE YA!" Jeff yelled and started laughing. "I didn't think that was necessary, Jeff." Angel said. The audience oohed. Sami Brady had to like what happened to Lucas. He fell and landed on the landing pad, which led to backstage. The stagehands checked to see if he was OK. Jeff was seen on camera dancing like an idiot when Lucas' drop zone opened and Lucas fell in. "And while you're down there, tell Alison Sweeney I said hi!" Mark said. The audience laughed and applauded. "I just can't get over Alison Sweeney. We'll be right back." Mark said, laughing. And then there were three: Angel, Sidney Prescott, and Jeff Hardy. Round Two was going to get EVEN harder than the first. 


	2. Angel vs Sidney vs Jeff

Chapter 2: Angel vs. Bonnie vs. Jeff At the end of the break, they showed a replay of Lucas DiMera falling into a drop zone. The camera goes to Mark L. Walberg and the "out of commercial break" bumper plays.  
"Welcome back. We have only three players left. They are Angel, Sidney, and Jeff. Lucas is gone." Mark said. "What happened to him? Well, he was asked a simple Neve Campbell question and he answered incorrectly. He dropped." The audience laughed.  
"Well, this next round's questions are going to be worth $300. And they're more difficult than the first round's." Mark said. "But first, let's get to know more about the contestants, OK? Let's start with Angel. You're from Los Angeles, California, right?"  
"Yeah! I just hope Alison's down there." Angel said. The audience laughed.  
"Oh, yeah, and you've got a supporter on the stage. Glory?" Mark said. The audience applauded even louder. Glory, Buffy, Spike, and Xander were shown in the front row cheering Angel on as he pursues the $100,000. "Oh, yeah, and Jeff Hardy over here wants you and Sidney to drop so he can have the money all to himself, so try to keep him from doing it, OK?" Mark said. The audience laughed. You could also see Todd Newton and a guy in a Whammy suit in the audience next to Glory. They were cheering Angel on as well.  
"And Sidney Prescott.who have you brought along as tension mounts?" Well, that's simple. Randy Meeks was cheering Sidney Prescott on as she tries desperately to avoid that drop zone. The audience applauded. She had on a midnight-blue two-piece suit and red shirt. She had black heels on.  
"And last but not least, Jeff Hardy." Mark said. The ladies in the audience screamed excitedly. He had painted his fingernails purple. He had tattoos all over his left and right arms. He also had tattoos on his legs. He had black baggy pants on with a navy blue blazer and white-buttoned shirt. He also had black boots on. Jeff had dyed his hair blood red, with some blonde. He was ready, although he was talking in a Southern accent while trying to declare his correct answers. He never got any questions wrong in the first round. And neither did Angel or Sidney. You could also see Lita in the audience cheering Jeff on. It looked like a perfect setting.until this round.  
"I see you're getting popular with the ladies, Jeff!" Mark said.  
"They think that's crazy? They should all see me in the ring!" Jeff said. The audience laughed and applauded.  
  
Round Two Recap: Angel (last name unknown): $2,500 Sidney Prescott: $1,000 Jeff Hardy: $1,250  
"Hey, guys! I'm holding down Jeff Hardy!" Angel said as Mark announced his score. The audience laughed.  
"Let's go, baby!" Jeff screamed in a Southern accent when Mark announced his score.  
  
"All right!" Sidney yelled when Mark announced her score.  
  
"Well, as usual, we start with just one drop zone, and the number of them will increase after each new question, OK?" Mark said. "So let's play the game." The main stab sounded. "And Angel, since you have the most money, you have the right to challenge first on this question. On the series, 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer', who plays the evil god Glory? You can challenge anyone, go ahead."  
"Ha ha ha! That's easy. Actually, I was normally going to put the pressure on Jeff Hardy, but I think Sidney hasn't earned a chance to answer, so I'll challenge her. She's no Sami Brady, but at least she should know about gods." The audience laughed.  
"Well, Sidney, this is a chance to get back on the board." Mark said. "Is it Alison Sweeney, Jewel Staite, Christina Ricci, or Clare Kramer?"  
"Now I have seen this before, and isn't it, like.Clare Kramer?" Sidney said, doing her Valley Girl impersonation. The audience laughed and applauded. Some young ladies were cheering on Sidney by yelling.  
"Well, Sidney, you do know your characters!" Mark said. "Is the correct answer Clare Kramer?" A guitar riff sounded. The audience applauded. The camera showed Clare in the audience applauding. Sidney's score was now $1,300. "It seems you were trying to get back at Angel over there." Mark said. "Anyways, we will start with another drop zone. And here's the question. On "American Dreams", in the "American Bandstand" scene, which American Idol special guest starred as smash hit singer Brenda Lee in the 1960's? You are now the challenger, Sidney, and you can choose who to challenge."  
"Hmmm.I seem to like Angel, but I want to see if Jeff can answer this one." Sidney replied to Mark's question.  
"Jeff, was the American Idol Ryan Starr, Kelly Clarkson, Tamyra Gray, or Christina Christian?"  
"Ha ha, very funny, Sidney. You think you can mess with Jeff Hardy, huh? Well, let me tell you that the correct answer is KELLY CLARKSON!" he shouted. The audience applauded. Mark gave a sigh of concern for Jeff.  
"Well, Sidney, we can't say you made a bad move." Mark said. "And Jeff, you really think Kelly Clarkson is your key to surviving?"  
"Well, yeah." Jeff said.  
"Is it Kelly Clarkson?" A guitar riff played and the audience applauded. Jeff's score was now $1,550. Jeff did a Ric Flair impersonation when he answered correctly. The audience burst out laughing.  
"You know, Jeff, I kinda like your attitude on this show." Mark said. "You made fun of Lucas when he fell, but some people may think that's not nice, but you're very competitive when it comes to Russian Roulette. And, just for the fun of it, we will add one more drop zone, making three drop zones. Here's your next question. What was the name of the horror movie that Christina Ricci played in as Cherry? You may challenge now."  
"I think Sidney stands a chance at this." Jeff said.  
"Sidney, is it Bless The Child, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Ring, or Red Dragon?"  
"No way I'm going to let Jeff Hardy win this!" she said. "It's Bless The Child."  
"Oh, that's not right." Jeff said.  
"It could be.is it Bless The Child?" Mark said. A guitar riff played. Sidney rose up to $1,600.  
"Now it's your turn to challenge. Your question is: Todd Newton and Randy Orton were raised in this city in Missouri. What is that city?"  
"Back to Jeff!" she said.  
"Jeff, is it Kansas City, St. Louis, Jefferson City, or Memphis?"  
"Hey, Sidney, it's ST. LOUIS!" Jeff screamed. "YEAH!"  
"Is it St. Louis?" Mark said. Another guitar riff played. Jeff went up  
to $1,850. "Now we'll add four drop zones. Here's the next question.  
What is the name of the gothic-rock band that originated from Little  
Rock, Arkansas? You may challenge someone."  
"Sidney doesn't know anything about bands. I'll challenge her."  
"OK. I forgot to tell you that I like their "Bring Me To Life" single." Mark said. The audience applauded, and some cheered and whistled. "Is it 12 Stones, Evanescence, White Stripes, or Rage Against The Machine?"  
"I KNOW that in the music video, the young lady falls and hangs on the balcony at night. I know that this has to be Evanescence."  
"Is it Evanescence?" Another guitar riff sounded. Sidney now had $1,900.  
"They're heating up!" the guy in the Whammy suit said. "Or is it just me?"  
"I agree." Todd said. "But it was just you."  
"I think someone's likely to drop." Another contestant said.  
"You have become the challenger now." Mark said. "And here's your next question. We'll add five drop zones now. Complete the next line of this popular song: "Back off, we'll take you on.what?" You are now the challenger, Sidney. "I think Jeff knows about that stuff more than me." Sidney replied. The audience laughed. "OK. Jeff, to avoid dropping, complete the next line to the song lyrics. Are they "Headstrong to take on anyone", "This is not where you belong", "I see you're full of ----, and that's all right." The cussword Mark said was bleeped out with a car horn. The audience laughed. "What in the world was that word? Or is it you're just like Shane McMahon." The audience laughed even harder. Jeff almost fell on the floor laughing when he heard Mark curse and give an answer that was just out there. "Any Trapt fan knows that. It's 'headstrong to take on anyone!'" The audience cheered along with Jeff. "So you know your Trapt, huh? Is it 'headstrong to take on anyone?'" A guitar riff sounded. Some laughed and applauded. Jeff's score was now $2,150. "We'll add six drop zones.oh. That sound means time is up for this round, and I'm going to ask Angel, who is in first place to pull the lever." "Do either you or Jeff have any last words, Sidney? We loved having you. You were full of energy." Mark said. "I'm not going to scream. Drop zones DON'T even faze me." Sidney said. The audience cheered. "This was a very fun experience, but I may move on, y'all wait and see." Jeff said. "I might even win the $100,000!" he said. The audience laughed, but the camera cut to Angel, who was in the middle of the game floor. "We'll see about that." Angel said, laughing. "Ooh. Unlock Jeff and Sidney's drop zones." The audience laughed. "Why are you looking at me like that, Angel?" Mark said. "It's pretty sad to see Sidney drop. What if it lands on her?" Angel said. "If it's me that drops, I think you're still the polite gentleman you ever were." Sidney said. "If Jeff Hardy drops, we can still battle it out in the final round." "That's ridiculous!" Angel yelled. The audience laughed. "Let's play Russian Roulette." Mark said, laughingly. "Pull the handle, Angel." The drop zones spun around the game floor. "Angel, I'm going to ask you to step over here." Mark said.  
The drop zones spun around the game floor, then they continued very slowly. It tried to land on Jeff.  
"Oh, my gosh. Stop doing that ----!" he said. The cussword was bleeped out. The audience laughed-until it landed on Sidney. Her zone opened. She shrieked for a second. The audience applauded. Sidney landed on a cushion underneath the hole. The stagehands checked to see if she was OK. The drop zone closed.  
"Ah, well. She was a great player!" Mark said. "When we come back, Angel and Jeff will go against each other. It's a battle to see who's going to make it to the top, and who's going to drop. We'll be right back! Don't go away." The audience applauded, and the going into commercial break bumper played. 


	3. The Main Event: Angel vs Jeff Hardy

Chapter 3: The Main Event: Angel vs. Jeff Hardy When the producers came back from a commercial break, they showed a replay of Sidney Prescott taking the fall. The camera cut back to Mark.  
  
Round 3 Scores Angel (last name unknown): $4,400 Jeff Hardy: $4,050  
  
"Well, welcome to the last round of the game." Mark said. "In this round, every question is worth $350. Also, if you want to make it to the final round, your strategy and survival depends on it." The audience applauds. "Also, in this round, you can challenge someone to answer the question or you can risk all of your cash by answering it yourself. Since you're in first place, Angel, you get this question. The questions get even harder in this round. In the game Press Your Luck, what symbol does the Whammy wear on his chest? You can challenge, or take it yourself."  
"I think I'll take it myself." Angel said.  
"OK. For $350, is it a "cape", a "W", a "dollar sign", or "nothing at all"." Mark said.  
"It's a "W"." Angel said.  
"Is it a 'W'?" Mark said. A guitar riff sounded because it was the 2002 version. Angel now had $4,750.  
"We'll add two drop zones. Here's your next question. It's another fill in the blank. "Complete this next line. Why can't I breathe, what? You are now the challenger, Angel." Mark said.  
"I think I'll challenge Jeff." Angel said.  
"Jeff, is it 'whenever I think about you', 'whenever I'm talking about you', 'Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right', or 'We haven't ----- - yet, but my head's spinning'. The audience laughed. Mark said yet another cussword and the result was that it was bleeped out with a car horn.  
"I know, Angel, that it is 'whenever I think about you'." Jeff said.  
"Is it 'whenever I think about you'?" Mark said. A guitar riff sounded. The audience applauded. Jeff went to $4,400.  
"We'll add three drop zones. Here's the next question. On the soap opera 'Days Of Our Lives', who plays the villain actress Sami Brady?"  
"That's the same incorrect answer Lucas got in the first round!" Jeff schemed. "If I pass to Angel, he'll get it wrong and drop, and I'll have the money all to myself!"  
"You may challenge now, Jeff." Mark said.  
"Oh. Challenge Angel." Jeff said.  
"Angel, is it Jewel Staite, Christina Ricci, Alison Sweeney, or Clare Kramer?"  
"Yeah, right, Jeff. It's Alison Sweeney." Angel said. The audience laughed.  
"Is it Alison Sweeney?" A guitar riff sounded. Angel went up to $5,100.  
"We'll add three drop zones now. Here is your next question. "Where's Mark? Hey, look, a question about me. How cute. NOT!" Mark said. The audience laughed harder and applauded. "If I traveled to see Clare Kramer, what state in the city of Atlanta would I be in? You may challenge, Angel." He said, laughing.  
"I don't think Jeff knows about Clare Kramer. I'll challenge him."  
"Jeff, is it Georgia, Alabama, Virginia, or Louisiana?"  
"I'm not sure. I'll take a wild guess and say Alabama." Jeff said.  
"Is it Alabama?" A buzzer sounded.  
"Oooh, I'm sorry, that's an incorrect answer. All of your money now goes to Angel. And now you must play Russian Roulette with three drop zones. Unlock Jeff's zone." A loud thump was heard. "Any last words?"  
"I hate it when Angel does that!" he said.  
"Let's play Russian Roulette." Mark said. The jingle played. "Pull the handle, Jeff."  
The drop zones spun around the game floor. Jeff did not land on his drop zone. A sigh was heard and the audience applauded.  
"Well, Jeff, you're still in this game, but you have $0. We'll add four drop zones. Here's your question. "What Buffy: The Vampire Slayer villain needed a key in season 5 to destroy the world? You can challenge or take it yourself." Mark said.  
"I'll take it." Jeff said.  
"OK. Is it Glory, Spike, Drusilla, or Warren?"  
"Not sure, again. I'll take a wild guess and say Glory. HA! Beat that, Angel!"  
"Is it Glory?" A guitar riff played. Jeff started at $350.  
"We'll add five drop zones now. Here's your next question. What city in California did the rock band Trapt originally originate? You can challenge Angel and hope he gets it wrong, or you can take it yourself."  
"I'll take it." Jeff replied.  
"Is it Los Angeles, San Francisco, Sacramento, or Los Gatos?"  
"I don't know much about Trapt," Jeff said. "I know Angel deserved to win, so I'll say San Francisco."  
"Is the correct answer San Francisco?" A buzzer sounded. "You showed sympathy for Angel, but you now must play Russian Roulette with five drop zones. Unlock Jeff's zone AGAIN." Mark said. A loud thump was heard. "Any last words, Jeff?"  
"Good luck in the next round, Angel!" The audience applauded. "I knew you deserved to win!"  
"You played really well, Jeff!" Lita said from the audience. The audience laughed.  
"Let's play Russian Roulette." Mark laughed. "Good luck, Jeff." Jeff pulled the handle. The drop zones spun around the game floor until it came to a stop on Jeff. He was half mad and half excitedly laughing.  
"Holy smokes, guys-NO!" he said for about 1 second. The audience applauded and some people yelled. Jeff dropped when the trap door opened.  
"And by the way, Jeff, the correct answer was Los Gatos!" Mark yelled when the door closed slowly. "Well, that was a little too late, but Angel, you have won $9,850! We'll play the bonus round right after this! Oh, what a game." 


	4. Angel's Big Payday With 100,000

Chapter 4: Angel Takes On The 5 Killer Questions When they came back from a commercial break, they showed replays of Lucas Roberts, Sidney Prescott, and Jeff Hardy falling through their trap doors. The camera, after that, cut back to Mark. "Welcome back! Angel is the only person left. In the first three rounds, you have racked a world record setting total of $9,850! That is your money, no matter what. You know that this is our bonus round. If you get all 5 questions correct in 60 seconds, you win $10,000." The audience applauded. "If you're feeling really lucky, you can bet it all on one final game of Russian Roulette to turn that $10,000 into $100,000." The audience applauded and cheered louder. "But, if you get an incorrect answer, or time is up, you drop. If you get stuck on an answer, you can say pass, and if time permits, I will get back to the question. If time runs out, I'll give you $100 for each one you get right. After 10 seconds, a new drop zone opens, so think quickly, OK?" Mark said. "And remember, you have to say 'my answer is' before answering, otherwise, it's wrong. Are you ready, Angel?" "Ready, Mark." Angel said. "For $10,000, unlock Angel's zone." A loud thump was heard. "Do I drop now?" Angel said. The audience laughed. "No, but like I said, if you get an answer wrong, you drop." Mark said. "Oh." Angel sighed. "He was the announcer of Press Your Luck from 1983 to 1986. He was later announcing on the Price Is Right since then. Who is that announcer?" Mark said. "My answer is Rod Roddy." Angel said. "Correct. Unscramble the letters "THROW FOR T" to get the city that Rod Roddy was raised in since his birth in 1937." Mark said. "My answer-" Angel paused. A drop zone opened. "My answer is Fort Worth." "Give the two hosts that hosted 'Press Your Luck' and 'The Price Is Right', both shows that Rod Roddy has announced on." "My answers are Peter Tomarken and Bob Barker." Angel said. Another drop zone opened. "Correct. And finally, what famous game show with narrow escapes did the late Randy Amasia won over $26,000 whereas Rod was the announcer in the 1970s?" Mark said. "My answer is Whew!" "Correct! Stop the clock!" Mark yelled. Angel had won $10,000. His score was $19,850. "And that, too, is a world record! Now, you can imagine what $100,000 looks like at Wolfram & Hart Associates. You can stop here, or bet it all on one final game of Russian Roulette. There are three drop zones." Mark said. "This is for my friends, so I won't stop. I'm going for it!" "You know you just lost $10,000." Mark said. "It's outta here!" Angel said. "Please close and lock all of the drop zones." The sounds of doors closing were heard and they closed slowly. "Unlock Angel's zone." Mark said. A loud thump was heard. "For $100,000 and three drop zones, let's play Russian Roulette." The jingle played again. "Good luck, Angel." Mark said. Angel pulled the lever. The drop zones spun around the game floor. The drop zone did not land on Angel. It landed where Jeff was standing! The audience was cheering and yelling. Angel had won the $100,000! Everyone was cheering, yelling, and screaming. Other game show champions like Al Winchell and John Carpenter were seen in the audience applauding as Angel broke the record on Russian Roulette. Then the camera cut to the Whammy and Todd, then Lita, and then Regis Philbin! Angel's grand total was now $109,850! Everyone in the room was applauding.  
"Jeff, we'd do good against each other on another game show!" Angel yelled. But Jeff wasn't there to see the bonus round. One camera cut to backstage to see Jeff, Lucas, and Sidney cheering as Angel won. They were excited!  
"Well, Angel, you're a rich man and a popular crime fighter now!" Mark said.  
"Angel was great!" Leigha said in the audience.  
"Yeah. But why did Jeff have to fall?" Melissa asked.  
"It's the ultimate game of skill and survival, Russian Roulette. I'm Mark L. Walberg, and until next time, WATCH YOUR STEP!" he said. At the end of the credits, they showed "In Memory Of Robert Ray 'Rod' Roddy. 1937- 2003".  
"Rod will be greatly missed." Angel said.  
"I know. He was a great announcer." Mark said.  
Both Angel and Mark walked off the stage, and all of the drop zones closed. 


End file.
